The Final Year
by PulsarDragon
Summary: Detailing events in the final year of the First Wizarding War, follow James and Lily Potter and their friends as they must try and protect their son and the only remaining hope for the wizarding world. Acts as a prequel to Harry Potter and the Zodiac Charms


Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and everything within is J.K. Rowlings, not mine sadly. I only own the characters and spells I create

Author's Notes: My apologies for the long delay with Zodiac Charms for those who read it, an update will be coming on the 31st of this month at the latest. That being said, this has been idea I've been kicking around and decided that while editing continues on ZC that I post this. It isn't betaed so if you catch a lot mistakes, that's why. Updates for this story are probably going to be sporadic as they will come when I'm not working on anything else, but with all that please enjoy a trip into the Final Year, rate and review as you desire.

Other Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is full of dialogue

July 1980

**Hogs Head Pub**

"Good evening, Abe," Dumbledore said, coming through the dingy pub's door. He noticed one man sitting at the bar, hooded and nursing a drink. Another person was sitting in the corner, hood up, snoring into his shoulder.

"You better get that woman out of my pub quickly, Albus," the pub owner grumbled as he came from around the bar. He was very tall and thin, a long grey beard flowing wildly across his chest; bright blue eyes shined behind spectacles. "She's drank almost every drop of sherry I've got in this place."

"My apologies for scheduling the interview late, I just got back from Charles and Elisabeth's service," Dumbledore said sadly.

"How are the Potters?" Aberforth asked gravely.

"James is taking it rather hard," Dumbledore said with a sad shake of his head. "Lily is supporting him, but she's just as heartbroken. They're at least finding some small measure of comfort that the baby is due very soon."

"Hard to imagine Charles Potter losing a duel," Aberforth said, leading Dumbledore upstairs. "He took on seven Death Eaters by himself in Chester last year."

"His death and his wife's are a great blow to our cause," Dumbledore sighed. "We're losing the war, brother."

"Which is why I don't understand why you're interviewing this woman to teach Divination, useless subject," Aberforth said.

"While I agree and I have been wondering if I should cut the subject altogether, I promised her the interview because she is descended from Cassandra Trelawney," Dumbledore said. "Shouldn't take too long I would imagine, my dear brother."

"Better not, and make sure she pays," Aberforth grumbled as he unlocked the door and left to tend to his bar again.

Pushing the door open, Dumbledore was immediately assaulted by the strong smell of sherry and perfumed smoke. Sitting in one of the two small chairs in the room was a very thin woman with brown frizzy hair draped in large green shawls, her glasses magnifying her eyes to immense size as she stared into a crystal ball. Sherry bottles littered the floor around her, an untouched plate of food sat on small table.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," she said quietly without turning around. "I am thankful that the Inner Eye graced me with a vision of your arrival."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, noticing his reflection in the crystal ball and sighing internally. Of course, it also helped he had an appointment for this interview on the fourteenth at eight o'clock, but who was he to say what Sybill Trelawney had Seen. Sweeping over to the other chair, he sat down and conjured up a small tea set. "So what makes you qualified to teach at Hogwarts, Sybill?"

"The Inner Eye runs within my family, and the visions and prophecies it gifts me would be invaluable to pass onto your students," Sybill said in her soft voice. "For instance, I sense you will break one of those tea cups before you leave."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, sipping his tea. "Your great-great-grandmother was Cassandra Trelawney, correct?"

"That is so, her gift may have passed several in my family, but I received it," Sybill said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"You wouldn't mind peering into your crystal ball and telling me what you see then?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Of course," Sybill said in her most mystical voice. She started to gaze into the crystal ball while Dumbledore quietly finished his tea, waiting. After ten minutes appeared to Dumbledore that Sybill was slowly starting to waste his time when she jerked back with a gasp.

"I have seen a dark and troubled future, one that you work to prevent," she said, her voice trying to be grand and mystical. "It will not be an easy task, but you shall prevail."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Sybill didn't notice. "If you indulge me, I left some tea leaves in my cup and was wondering if you could divine from them some sign."

"It would be my pleasure," Sybill said happily, taking the headmaster's tea cup. She peered into the cup, turning it this way and that. "I see a bowler hat, but an x is through it. You've been offered a position in the Ministry of Magic several times but have refused each and every time. A bird with wings spread wide. No not just a bird, a phoenix. You have been a force for good in our world, trying to keep darkness at bay."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said, his disappointment increasing.

"A straight line with a large orb at the end. You are a wizard of phenomenal power, some would say the strongest in the world currently. But if turned this way, I see heartache. You have recently lost a dear friend or family member."

"Is that all the cup says?" Dumbledore asked.

"Indeed, headmaster," she said, passing the cup back to Dumbledore. "The Inner Eye had shown me all I could see from that cup."

"Well Sybill, I shall consider everything you have said with great thought, and I shall inform you if the post is yours," Dumbledore said, standing up. He was quite confident he would be eliminating the subject of Divination from Hogwarts curriculum once he returned to the castle, it was sad to see that Cassandra's gift had not come to Sybill Trelawney, as much as the woman believed it had.

Sybill didn't say anything, but continued to stare into the distance. Dumbledore was half convinced she had fallen asleep with her eyes open considering how much alcohol she had apparently drank. Striding over to the door, he was turning the knob when she spoke, but in a very harsh voice.

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . ."**

Dumbledore whipped around to face her, the tea cup that had been in his hand falling to the floor and smashing. On the other side of the door, he could hear something that sounded like a scuffle. Sybill gave a great rattling breath and continued.

**"They must beware the empty and dark ones for they will destroy everything they touch . . . ancient powers will awaken when they are ready, beginning a war time has forgotten . . . the hero and the Dark Lord will be at the forefront of the first battle . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born as the seventh month dies . . ."**

Dumbledore could stare as Sybill snapped her head back and suddenly was back to normal.

"Sorry about that, must have dozed off, I've been feeling under the weather today," Sybill said with a shake of her head. "You were saying, headmaster?"

"Um . . . yes, Sybill, we just might have a position open for you," Dumbledore said, thinking quickly. That had been a legitimate prophecy and he was loathe to allow Tom access to the person who had made it.

"Oh thank you, headmaster," Sybill said. "I shall begin packing my things and be at the castle on September the First."

"Oh no need for that," Dumbledore assured her. "Make yourself at home as soon as you can, Hogwarts may be your home for as long as you wish."

"I shall move in tonight then," Sybill said, getting unsteadily to her feet.

"Excellent, I shall see you at Hogwarts then, Sybill," Dumbledore said, sweeping out of the room and encountering his brother holding a former student against the wall.

"Snooping around eh? Hoping to relay everything you heard to your master, Snape?" Aberforth was growling, his wand at Snape's throat.

"I didn't hear anything," Snape protested. "I was hoping to learn how I could get a job at Hogwarts too."

"Bullshit if I ever heard it," Aberforth said, pressing his wand painfully into Snape's neck.

"Aberforth, let Severus go," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But Albus . . ." Aberfroth protested. The pub owner was convinced he hadn't caught the young Death Eater in time and he had heard some of what that crazy woman had said.

"Let him go," Dumbledore repeated calmly and his brother gruffly pushed Snape away from him. Turning to look at Snape, he asked, "What did you hear, Severus?"

"Only a few mumbled words," Snape said, but he avoided Dumbledore's eye.

"I see," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. "Abe, I believe you can remove Severus from the establishment."

"With pleasure," the pub owner said, taking Snape by his collar and ragging him down the stairs.

"Severus, if you ever want a job at Hogwarts, please send an owl with a time and place for us to meet," Dumbledore said serenely as Snape and his brother disappeared down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Sybill asked as she dragged a carpet bag out of her room.

"Oh, nothing. Just a former student looking for tips on interviewing," Dumbledore said airly. "Shall we make our way up to Hogwarts?"

"Lead the way, headmaster," Sybill said.

She and Dumbledore were coming off the stairs when they saw Aberforth throwing Snape out into the rain and mud.

"Sybill if you wouldn't mind waiting outside a moment, I need a moment with my brother," Dumbledore chuckled.

The new Divination professor nodded and went through the door. Silence reigned between the two brothers for a few moments, the sound of rain on the roof and the man in the corner's snores the only sounds in the pub.

"I hate prophecies," Aberforth grumbled, breaking the silence. "I really do."

"This is the first sign of hope for our cause we've had in a long time," Dumbledore sighed. "But I understand, prophecies limit whoever they are about."

"Snape heard the first part, but I was able to stop him from learning more," Aberforth said, going behind the bar and pouring himself and Dumbledore a drink each.

"I thank you, Abe," Dumbledore said, accepting the glass and draining the firewhiskey within in one shot. "He will most likely be reporting to Tom what he heard in any moment, triggering the next part of the prophecy."

"The Dark Lord marking him as his equal," Abe said, nursing his glass in his hands. "Who do you think it pertains to?"

"Sadly, only two soon to be born babies match the description," Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"The Potters and the Longbottoms," Aberforth answered. "What about the Erisons? Cassie is expecting this month."

"In the later part of it, yes, but not the end," Dumbledore replied. "Lily and Alice are due near the very end of this month."

"We will need to protect them," Aberforth concluded. "Perhaps the Fidelius Charm?"

"It is a thought, now I must be off, Sybill is waiting outside," Dumbledore said, starting to move away from the bar.

"One more thing, brother," Aberforth said, stopping Dumbledore in his tracks. "Trelawney never paid for the sherry she drank tonight, so someone needs to settle that tab."

Dumbledore sighed as his brother started to smile.

**Unknown Location**

"What do you have for me, Severus?" a high cold voice asked from a high backed chair. The voice seemed to echo around the marble room. A green and blue fire crackled in a grand fireplace, giving the grand room an eerie feeling from the reflections. Large windows were on one wall, showing the rain and wind outside. The rumble of thunder could be heard as a fork of lightning danced across the sky.

"Information, my lord," Snape said. He was on one knee, his head bowed, facing the wizard that sat in the chair. "Information pertaining to yourself."

"And how do you come by such rare information, my friend?" the voice asked, a curious tone hidden within it.

"I was in the Hogs Head pub when Dumbledore arrived and proceeded upstairs," Snape explained. "I followed him and while listening at the door, I heard someone giving a prophecy about you my lord."

"And what is this prophecy?"

"A child that is to be born at the end of this month to parents who have defied you three times will. . ." Snape said, finding he couldn't continue less his master's anger became directed at him.

"Go on, my friend," the voice said with a dry chuckle. "They are not your words, you need not fear my wrath."

"The child would be your undoing, my lord," Snape rushed out.

"I see," the voice said. The crackling of the flames was the only sound in the room for several minutes. Snape stayed where he was, wary of moving as he was not sure if his master was finished with him yet. His neck and knee were starting to hurt though.

"The answer is simple then," the voice finally said, breaking the silence. "We simply kill the child when they are born."

"That was my thinking as well, my lord," Snape said. Deep inside him though, he was a touch disgusted by the idea and nervous. Lily was due this month, or so his sources said.

"Then we shall be patient and when the month ends, whoever this child is shall feel Lord Voldemort's wrath," the voice said with cold laugh that sent a chill down Snape's spine. "You may go for now, Severus. I shall not forget that you brought this important matter to my attention."

"Thank you, my lord," Snape said, retreating and exiting the room, leaving Voldemort with his thoughts.

**London**

A man with crazy black hair and hazel eyes sat on the steps leading up to a large monument. He was dressed plainly in a white-buttoned up shirt with a red and gold tie and black slacks, a long coat and umbrella laid next to him on the steps. Squinting up into the sky, he scowled a bit at the clouds that were threatening rain as the person he was meeting was late. The people around him continued to bustle about their business, double decker buses full of tourists passing the famous Trafalgar Square and snapping photos at will. A street vendor was selling fish and chips to anyone who came near. Two businessmen passed discussing plans to acquire some shares of a new startup company or such. A woman with a baby in buggy trundled past, one of the brand new Walkman hanging on her belt. Several teenagers were huddled together, shirts showing a blue police box were extremely prevalent amongst them and one girl had a multi-colored scarf around her neck.

"There you are, Prongs!" a voice barked. A man with shaggy black hair and a neatly trimmed goatee swaggered up to where Prongs was sitting, an easy smile on his handsome face. He was garbed in a blazer and vest with gray slacks, expensive loafers clicking against the cobblestones. An umbrella was tucked under his arm, a dog's head carved into the handle.

"You're late, Padfoot," Prongs said in an annoyed voice. "I said at Trafalgar Square, right at the monument to Lord Nelson."

"I got distracted," Padfoot admitted with a shrug, sitting down next to Prongs.

"Who was it this time?" Prongs sighed. His friend started smirking hugely.

"Mary Macdonald," Padfoot said proudly.

"Really? I find that hard to believe," Prongs scoffed. "She's been resisting your advances since third year."

"I solemnly swear on my honor as a Marauder that I, Sirius Black, was with Mary Macdonald last night and this morning," Sirius intoned grandly, raising a hand.

"You'll excuse me that I wait until I hear from Lils whether or not Mary was with you," Prongs chuckled.

"Fair enough, James," Sirius laughed. "So why did you want to meet here?"

"According to Dung, there's supposed to be a trade between the Death Eaters and one of their criminal informants happening here," James explained, casually scanning the crowd. "Apparently, they're getting some information on a target Voldemort is seeking."

"You don't think they learned about the prophecy already, do you?" Sirius asked.

"It's been over two weeks since Trelawney gave it, and I'm still convinced that they have someone in the Department of Mysteries," James said. "It could very well be about the prophecy or it could be about someone else entirely. Either way, we need to get the same information and inform the Ministry and the Order."

"Showtime then, that's Evan Rosier by the food cart," Sirius said, gesturing with his head. The two Aurors watched as Rosier ordered some food, sampling it for a moment. Rosier appeared to ask for something as the street vendor reached under the cart, but when he stood up again, he handed Rosier a small slip of parchment with several napkins. The Death Eater glanced over the parchment in his hand for a moment before handing back some of the napkins, a glint of gold hidden within them now.

"Of course it was the street vendor," James muttered as Rosier departed and the vendor started to pack up. "Shall we?"

"Most indubitably, Prongs," Sirius grinned. They started to make their way through the crowd, stepping around a group of American tourists and making a beeline for the vendor.

"Sorry, chaps, closin' up for the day," the man said.

"Shame, I heard some guy you sold some fish and chips to say it was some of the best he had," James sighed. "Can't stay open for another minute or two, my friend and I were hoping to try them."

"No," the man said a bit gruffly as he finished closing up his cart. "Come back tomorrow if you want to try 'em."

"That's no way to speak to potential customers is it?" Sirius chuckled. "We might get offended."

"I don't care if you get offended or not," the man snapped as he started to roll his cart away.

"Well good day to you then," James snapped, pretending to be disgruntled. The vendor ignored him and started to walk down a nearby alley to supposedly avoid walking through the crowd.

"If he's working for wizards, how the hell did he not recognize either of us?" Sirius grumbled as they followed discreetly behind the man.

"Might not get the _Prophet,_" James muttered back. "Ego hurting, Padfoot?"

"A smidge," Sirius chuckled quietly as the vendor turned a corner down an even darker alley. Fully expecting an ambush, James and Sirius pulled their wands as they entered the second alley. They suddenly heard running feet splashing through puddles and the two Aurors gave chase. They found the cart sitting unattended a little ways down and just noticed the vendor disappearing down another alley.

"Cut off his escape, I'll run him down," Sirius said, changing into his dog form and running after their suspect. James ran over and hooked his arm around one of the fire escape ladders nearby. Tapping his wand to it, the ladder rose up and he quickly headed up onto the roof of the nearby building. Peering down he could see the suspect running towards Cockspur Street and Charing Cross Station. Running along the top of the building, he leapt over to the next roof, keeping the suspect in sight at all times.

Sirius was closing in on the vendor, who happened to look over his shoulder to see a burly black dog pounded towards him. He picked up speed, tipping over waste bins and otherwise trying to hinder the dog's pursuit. James was able to get ahead of him and sighing as he hated this part, jumped down from the roof.

"_Arresto Momentum," _he said and he stopped just before hitting the ground. _"Finite," _and his feet touched the ground just as the suspect turned the corner to see him. The suspect's eyes widened and he turned to run back the other way, but Sirius turned the corner, back in his human form.

"What do you two want?" the suspect yelled, going to pull something out from his coat.

"_Incarcerous!" _Sirius shouted and ropes wrapped around the vendor, preventing him from withdrawing whatever was in his coat. Walking over calmly, Sirius reached in and removed the man's pistol from his shoulder holster and then reached into the sleeve and removed a wand.

"Well, well, well, a wizard huh?" Sirius chuckled. "No wonder he ran James, guess our reputations are still intact."

"Guess so," James said. He squatted down to look the street vendor in the eye. "Now are we going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way? Either is fine with us, but my wife is currently at her mother's and will be expecting me to meet her back home for dinner and I would rather not disappoint her."

"Go rot in hell, Potter!" the man said, spitting onto the pavement. "You'll get nothing from me!"

"The hard way then, Sirius?" James sighed as he stood up and Sirius came over with a small flask.

"Now this contains Veritaserum, I would hate to use this on you since I'd have to fully interrogate you and then arrest you for any crimes you confessed to, but I will if you don't tell us what you just gave Evan Rosier," Sirius said.

"Go ahead! Do your worst!" the man said, but his eyes were telling a different story.

"Alright then, your choice," Sirius said, forcing the man's mouth open and pouring the Truth Potion down his throat. The man shuddered for a moment, his eyes going out of focus.

"Can you hear us?" James asked.

"Yes," the man said, his voice dull and emotionless.

"Tell us your name."

"Richard Jameson."

"Who was the man you just met with?"

"Evan Rosier, he's a Death Eater working for You-Know-Who."

"What was on the slip of parchment he paid you for?"

"A list of mothers expecting their children in July," Richard said, and both Aurors looked at each other in dread. They knew about the prophecy.

"Did he say why he needed it?" Sirius asked.

"He didn't say, he just paid and left."

"Damn it, Lily is going to be on that list," James muttered.

"So is Alice, and you four all fit the bit about defying Voldemort three times," Sirius muttered back.

Turning back to the bound wizard, James asked, "How did you acquire such a list?"

"I paid off one of the junior Healers in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's," Richard said.

"Probably some kid desperate for some gold to pay off the additional schooling or they realized being a Healer isn't all it's cracked up to be," James groaned.

"At least we can warn everyone," Sirius said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Get on home, I'll continue interrogating this scum and drag him back to the Ministry."

**Cokeworth**

"So dear. When can we expect to meet our second grandchild?" an older woman with gray streaks in her otherwise red hair and bright green eyes asked. She was currently rocking a very pudgy boy wrapped up in blue blankets in her arms.

"I'm due in a few days," a younger woman said. Her long red hair and bright green eyes made her appear like a younger version of her mother.

"Another freak to add to the family," another woman sniffed, her black hair framing her face and giving her a rather stern and unhappy look.

"Petunia!" her mother scolded. "Enough of all this freak business, you should be happy for Lily."

"I should be going anyways," Lily said, struggling to her feet. Her baby bump made it incredibly difficult and that annoyed her as it meant she couldn't help her husband and friends.

"Let me help you, Lily," her mother said.

"I'm fine, Mum," Lily sighed as she finally got up. Another thing annoying her was the constant need for people around her to try and help her when she was perfectly capable on her own. She loved her family and friends, but it was getting very irritating. Alice and Cassie had also both complained about the same exact things to Lily when they had met up for tea yesterday.

"I know a thing or two about pregnancy, dear," her mother said with a smile at her daughter's stubbornness.

"As you remind me every time I visit," Lily said with a joking smile. "Mum, James wanted to invite you and Dad over for dinner tomorrow night, you're invited too Tuney."

"Like Vernon or I would want to," Petunia sniffed and she stormed out of the room.

"I would hope she would eventually come around and let go of her jealousy," Lily sighed. "Vernon seems to have made her worse."

"Your father and I will try and talk them around," her mother said. "Not that I'm optimistic, Vernon seems more concerned about stomping out anything unnatural and getting promoted at work."

"Will you be joining us tomorrow night at least?" Lily asked. "Sirius, Remus and Mary are coming as well."

"Your father and I shall be there," her mother smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Mum," Lily said, struggling to hug her mother. "Stupid, ruddy, baby bump," she grumbled as her mother started laughing.

"When your baby is born, I expect you'll be thinking otherwise," her mother chuckled as Lily brought some powder out of her bag and went to the fireplace.

Lily didn't reply to her mother, but tossed some of the powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Potter Cottage!" She disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Is the freak gone?" Petunia asked, coming back into the room.

"Honestly, Petunia," her mother sighed. "Let go of all that petty jealousy, it would be refreshing for you I think."

**Godric's Hollow**

Lily came spinning like a top out of the fireplace into the kitchen of the cottage she and James lived in. Catching herself on the table, she was able to stop her spinning with minimal whiplash and avoid hurting herself or the baby.

"James!" she yelled, announcing she was home.

"In the den," he answered. Moving out of the kitchen and down the hall, she turned the corner into the den and saw James sitting on the loveseat across from Dumbledore.

"Albus, always a pleasure to have you," Lily said graciously.

"Your hospitality is always welcome, but I cannot stay long," Dumbledore said. "Tell her James."

"Tell me what?" Lily asked, looking at her husband in confusion.

"Sirius and I intercepted one of the Death Eaters' informants today," James started to explain. He seemed nervous as he ran his hand through his hair, making it more messed up, as he did during their school years. "Lils . . . they had a list of expectant witches for this month. Voldemort knows you and Alice are due at the end of this month."

"So he narrowed it down to us," Lily concluded. Part of her could feel the terror setting in, but the vast majority of her was angry and wanted to hurt the bastard.

"Indeed, I was just discussing with James that once your son is born, we will need to protect the three of you," Dumbledore said. "I took the liberty of placing some rudimentary wards on the house that will stop him from attacking until after your child is born."

"Thank you, Albus," Lily said, nodding.

"Albus and I are agreed that the Fidelius Charm will protect us best once we have the baby," James said. "I was thinking of asking Sirius to be our Secret Keeper when that time comes."

"I agree, he would rather die than betray us," Lily said.

"Then I shall take me leave," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet and sweeping towards the front door. "I have another stop to make."

"Give Frank and Alice our best," Lily called after the headmaster. The front door closed with a chuckle.

The sound of the clock ticking filled the room for a moment.

"It's getting worse out there, isn't it?" Lily whispered as she went over and hugged her husband.

"Yes, three more attacks on Muggles in the past week and Luke Thomas was killed last night," James said, holding his wife close. "Apparently, he refused to join the Death Eaters and he went down bravely, took two Death Eaters out before another got him with a curse."

"He had a wife and son, right?" Lily asked quietly.

"They were estranged, but yes," James said.

"How did Voldemort find out about the prophecy?" Lily asked, stepping away from her husband to sit in one of the armchairs.

"No one can say for certain, but I'm almost positive he only knows the first bit," James said, starting to pace. "He wouldn't be so keen to seek out his vanquisher if he knew the whole thing, I think. Lils, do you know anyone in your department who might turn traitor?"

"No, we're sworn to secrecy, remember?" Lily said, a teasing smile on her face. "That oath is rather restrictive."

"Lily, I'm not kidding here, I think someone in the Department of Mysteries is leaking scraps of information to Voldemort," James said, turning to face his wife. To him, she never looked more gorgeous than she did right at that moment.

"Then you'll have to do what you do best, James Potter," Lily said.

"Quidditch and terrible jokes?" James chuckled.

"Those . . . and fighting the people who make our lives hell," Lily answered.

"Oh that, yes I suppose doing my job would be required," James chuckled. "I forgot to mention, Cassie was just checked into St. Mungo's."

"What?! You didn't think to tell me?!" Lily yelled. She tried to leap to her feet like she normally would, but she couldn't get up.

"Just told you," James said with grin that quickly disappeared as a hex flew at him. "How did you get your wand out so fast?"

"A trick I learned from Mary since I my husband wouldn't teach me," Lily growled as she staggered to her feet and sent another hex at her husband.

"Mary is just an Auror-in-training currently," James said, ducking underneath his wife's hex. "And hexing me will only delay visiting Aaron and Cassie."

"Fine, but watch your back, Potter," his wife huffed. They both started laughing as they hugged each other.

**St. Mungo's**

As the Potters arrived, the wizarding hospital seemed to be bustling with activity. More than they expected. In the entrance lobby, makeshift beds had been set up and it appeared victims of some terrible accident were being carted in.

"Excuse me? But what happened?" James asked a passing Healer.

"Death Eaters," the Healer said. "Attacked a protest against their methods, now if you'll excuse me. . ."

"One other question, where would we find the maternity ward?" James asked, while thinking it was a good thing for the Death Eaters he was technically on vacation from the Auror Office.

"First floor," the Healer said and she bustled away to tend to a victim with severe spell burns on their body.

"Creature-Induced Injuries? Really?" James said as he read what the first floor catered to.

Lily couldn't help herself and just started giggling madly.

"I suppose it makes sense in a way," she said, continuing to giggle. "You boys do injure us."

"I can respect the sense of humor in it," James chuckled.

Walking up the stairs to the first floor was a challenge as more Healers were running up and down them, arms filled with rolls of fabric and potions. One of two healers nearly collided, but everything seemed to be a coordinated dance as they went about their jobs, albeit in a rushed state. Reaching the first floor, James and Lily pushed open the door to the Dilys Derwent Maternity Ward.

It was much quieter in there as the Healers on duty weren't apparently a part of the chaos outside.

"Can I help you?" the junior Healer at the desk asked them.

"We're here to see Aaron and Cassie Erison," Lily said.

"Ah, our new parents, yes let's see Room Twelve," the junior Healer said, checking the resident list. "Just down the hall, at the very end."

"Thank you," James said. The Potters walked to the end of the hall, and upon reaching Room Twelve, James knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called and James opened the door.

"James! Lily! Such a pleasure to see you!" Aaron yelled exuberantly.

The man was in his early to mid-twenties, and looked every bit like the adventurer he was. He and his wife had just appeared out of the blue three years ago, saying they had been living abroad for most of their adult lives and had heard about what was going on in Britain and wanted to help. Dumbledore relied on the two, just like with James and Lily or Sirius or Minerva, when a mission for the Order of the Phoenix required a certain outcome and they had yet to disappoint.

The man himself had tanned skin that seemed to ripple with muscle when he moved, his bright green eyes shined with an inner light no one could explain. He kept his blonde hair short and wore a slim goatee that was the same color. The man never seemed to run out of energy, and was always very kind and exuberant to people unless they were his enemies. James had witnessed him dispatching Death Eaters and their allies with a ferocious ease that sort of intimidated the Auror as not even Mad-Eye fought like he did.

Acting as a perfect match was his wife, Cassie. Quiet and more reserved than her husband, she had pale skin and raven hair, but the same inner light danced within her bright blue eyes. Her figure was one that many male wizards had been known to drool over, except James. She was slim and curvy in all the right places, and she had the movements and grace of a dancer, but she seemed just as tone as her husband sometimes. Just like her husband though, she was a terror in a fight and seemed to pride herself on learning as much as she could.

"It is good to see you two," Cassie said quietly. She was cradling a small bundle of pink blankets close to her breast. She seemed tired, but completely happy.

"You had your baby without us," Lily pouted.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Cassie said with a tired smile.

"So what's her name?" James asked Aaron.

"Abigail Lumina Erison," Aaron replied proudly, wrapping an arm around his wife. "Our little bundle of light as it were."

"She's beautiful," Lily said, coming over with James to see the newborn girl.

"She's got her mother's eyes and my energy apparently, she really knew how to cry loudly," Aaron chuckled.

"Now Aaron, you might put the wrong idea in James's head that all babies cry, I expect their little boy will be quiet like Lily," Cassie scolded good-naturedly.

"How do you know we're having a boy?" Lily asked with smile.

"Just a guess," Cassie said with a sly look.

"Nothing is a guess with you two," James said.

Aaron and Cassie started laughing, which woke little Abigail and she started crying.

"Whoops, we were too loud," Aaron chuckled over the crying as Cassie rocked their daughter gently.

"It's just a possible future," Cassie said offhandedly. "It's never fixed, so I could be wrong and you'll have a daughter that little Abigail can play with."

"I highly doubt your daughter is going to be into girly stuff when she's older all things considered," James said.

"I agree with James, you two would be perfectly happy raising a tomboy," Lily said.

"Oh, I would still teach her proper lady things, such as dresses and make-up and such," Cassie said with a twirl of her hand.

"And how to fight in said dress," Aaron chimed in.

"Well what's the point of not knowing that? It is a very useful skill for any woman," Cassie said with grin.

"Fair enough," Aaron said, causing Lily and James to start laughing.

"Well we just wanted to see how you two were doing, we should be getting back to Godric's Hollow," Lily said.

"Ah, yes, must prepare for your imminent arrival," Cassie joked. "Have a good night you two."

"You two as well," James said and the two Potters left.

"Do you think we should tell them our daughter's name is spelled with a y instead of an I?" Aaron asked.

"I see no need to," Cassie answered, gently rocking her daughter. "I'm surprised they didn't notice the scorch marks on the walls."

"I did place a nice illusion over them, no one could see through it unless I want them," Aaron relied with a mischievous grin.

**Potter Cottage**

The next night, James and Lily were entertaining her parents and their friends over dinner.

"Excellent nosh, Lily," her mother said, raising her half-filled glass of wine.

"Hear! Hear!" Sirius said and was joined by Remus and Peter. Mary giggled and raised her wine glass as well.

"Oh, well thank you," Lily said with a gracious smile. "I did learn from the best."

"Did you hear that Frank and Alice had their baby today?" Remus asked as those around the table lowered their glasses. "A boy named Neville."

"James and I went to visit them just before dinner," Lily said. "Alice named James and I the child's godparents in case anything happens to them."

"Augusta was also named a guardian if we can't be there," James chimed in. "Doubt it will come to that though, I think our child and Neville will be great friends."

"And we can always look after them if you four need a night out," Rose said with grandmotherly smile.

"I think a salute to Rose Evans is called for!" James said and everyone toasted Lily's mother. "Now I think Matthew and I should take care of the dishes since the girls worked so hard on the meal."

"Agreed," Lily's dad chuckled. The two men got up and started gathering everyone's plate, balancing them precariously in James's case.

As James and Matthew started washing the dishes, Sirius, Remus and Peter disappeared into the den with their wine glasses and another bottle.

"Typical, we have a nice dinner together and those three want to reminisce about old pranks," Mary sighed.

"We were well involved with some of those pranks, Mary," Lily giggled. She had not been drinking any wine that night, but had opted to go with water. Her best friend, on the other hand, was now on her fourth glass of wine.

"I know, but just once I wish they could include us in that reminiscing," Mary sighed again.

"So James told me something rather interesting yesterday," Lily started and Mary squeaked a little as she looked at her friend guiltily. Even after graduating from Hogwarts, Mary Macdonald had not lost the innocent girl look, from her wavy, shoulder-length honey hair to her wide hazel eyes. She always seemed to dress on the conservative side, and was rather bookish, if not slightly clumsy when she got flustered. At least that was the image she portrayed to the public, Lily knew better that her best friend was much more adventurous than she appeared and far more mischievous, hence why she was training to be an Auror now.

"Now Lily, be reasonable," Mary squeaked out, a blush rushing up her neck and to her face.

"I knew you never got over your crush on Sirius," Lily crowed happily and Mary buried her face into her arms, groaning. "You slept with him two nights ago, didn't you?"

"Oh, I must hear all about this," Rose said, hiccupping slightly.

"Yes! Fine! I slept with Sirius! Happy?!" Mary cried, her face now bright red. "He was so debonair and suave. He took me to dinner at my favorite restaurant, on a walk through Muggle London along the Thames. I couldn't resist!"

"That doesn't sound like Sirius's usual dates," Lily said.

"He admitted as he walked me to my flat that he had grown fond of me during our last year at Hogwarts, but he never acted on it because he had a reputation he was trying to maintain," Mary rushed out. "When he said that . . . I . . . well . . . I couldn't resist snogging him and one thing led to another."

"So is it official?" Rose asked, leaning in.

"I really couldn't say," Mary admitted, her gaze wandering towards the hall where raucous laughter could be heard.

"Do you two want to see the nursery?" Lily asked, changing the subject to spare Mary anymore embarrassment. "James and I finished it up earlier today."

"Of course, dear," Rose said, getting unsteadily to her feet. "Might have had one too many glasses of wine."

"Me too," Mary giggled, getting up and having to clutch the table for the moment as he head spun.

"We'll be upstairs, James," Lily said as she helped the two inebriated woman towards the hall.

"Alright, Matthew and I will probably join the others in the den soon, almost done with the dishes," James replied.

Going upstairs was a bit of a challenge as her mother and best friend couldn't seem to walk straight and kept tripping on the stairs.

"This is the last time I let you two drink elven wine," Lily grumbled as she opened the door to the nursery.

"Sorrrrry, Lils," Mary said with a hiccup.

The nursery was decorated in simple, but bright colors. A small crib was tucked next to a twin-size bed in case one of the Potters wanted to sleep in the same room as their child. A stuffed lion was plopped on the crib currently.

"James is convinced our child will be a Gryffindor when they go to Hogwarts," Lily said, explaining the lion. "We didn't put too many other decorations in because we wanted to wait and buy the right things."

"A smart plan, Lily," her mother said approvingly.

The three women sat down on the bed as Lily explained her plans for if the baby was a boy or girl. More laughter came from downstairs along with shouts of encouragement.

"Wonder the lads are getting themselves into," Mary giggled.

"I don't know but. . ." Lily started to say and stopped all of sudden.

"Lily?" Rose asked, looking at her daughter concernedly.

"My water broke," she whispered. "The baby is coming!"

"Go tell James immediately!" Rose yelled and Mary took off down the stairs as Lily doubled over from the compressions.

"James! James!" Mary yelled, bursting into the den. She was met by the sight of Sirius and Remus shirtless, holding playing cards while Peter was down to his underpants. James and Matthew must have just started playing as they were still fully clothed.

"I really didn't need to see that," Mary groaned as Peter squeaked and hid behind the loveseat.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," Sirius joked.

"What did you need that is so urgent? James asked, cutting off his best friend from saying anything else.

"You need to go get Healer Everett, the baby is coming!" Mary yelled.

The room was silent a moment before it exploded into action. Sirius and Remus quickly started to put their shirts back on, Peter was fumbling around for his pants. James dove over the poker game to get closer to the fireplace and the Floo Powder while Matthew quickly got to his feet and got out of the way.

"Mary, Sirius, Remus, send messages to Cassie, Aaron, Dumbledore, anyone you can think of!" James shouted as he grabbed a handful of the glittery powder. "St. Mungo's!"

He disappeared in a flash of green flame as the three sprinted out of the den to send messages to all the family friends and the Order of the Phoenix. It didn't take long for the den and kitchen to start filling up with the various friends the Potters had as well as every member of the Order of the Phoenix that was available. Mary had run upstairs with Cassie so they could be there and help Lily. A flash of green fire erupted in the fireplace, announcing James's return.

"Make way! Make way!" James yelled as he pulled Healer Everett through the crowded den and upstairs.

"James, calm down," Everett said as they reached the second story landing.

"My wife is in labor! How can I calm down?!" James yelled, his eyes wide.

"Put your faith in me," the Healer said, placing a hand on James's shoulder. "She and the baby will be fine, you have my word."

"I'll hold you to that Everett," James said.

"So I've been told by expectant fathers lately," the Healer chuckled as he disappeared into the nursery and closed the door.

Time started to move slowly for James. He wouldn't allow anyone to move him from the hallway, so eventually he ended up surrounded by Sirius, Remus, Peter, Aaron and the family's other friends in the tiny hallway on the second floor. No sound came from the nursery because of the Silencing Charms that Everett and those who had been helping Lily when he left to retrieve the Healer had placed on the door and walls.

"What's taking so long?" James muttered. He had been staring at the door for almost an hour.

"These things take time, my friend," Aaron said. "Cassie was in labor with Abigail for two hours I think."

"Can't they rush the process with magic?" James grumbled.

"No, it could have disastrous consequences," Aaron said.

James huffed and continued to stare at the door.

"Don't worry, Aaron. Prongs is just worried is all," Sirius said. "His logic is currently turned off or else he would know all that."

"Why I ought to. . ." James started to say before the handle to the nursery door began to turn and everyone quieted down.

"It's a boy, James," the head Healer said, coming out of the nursery. "Your wife is ready to see you."

James got shakily to his feet and followed the head healer into the room while Sirius, Remus and Peter followed him. Stepping into the baby's room, James saw his beautiful wife holding a small bundle of blue blankets, cooing softly to it. She looked up, green eyes meeting hazel, and she lit up.

"Come here, James," she said, the smile on her face shining brightly. James forced himself to move and sit on the edge of the bed.

"He looks like you," Lily whispered, passing the bundle of blankets gently to her husband.

James smiled down at his son, the boy had inherited Lily's green eyes. Tiny hands grasped towards James.

"What should we name him?" James whispered, placing a finger in his son's palm and tiny fingers closed around it.

"Harry," Lily said. "Harry James Potter."


End file.
